


Paseo Del Mar High School Student News

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Nancy Drew Newsletters [2]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a newsletter I wrote based on the original version of the first Nancy Drew game, Secrets Can Kill. Beware: Here be spoilers. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paseo Del Mar Student Murdered Last Night

Paseo Del Mar High School Student News  
PASEO DEL MAR STUDENT MURDERED LAST NIGHT  
Last night, an “unpopular” student, Jake Rogers, was murdered on the stairs by his locker, near the cafeteria.  
This morning, Student Council President and fry cook at Maxine’s Diner Daryl Gray found Jake’s body at the bottom of the stairs and called the local police. Gray noted that there were a few bumps and bruises on the body, so Jake could have been beaten up or in a fight before his fall.  
More information to follow.


	2. River Heights Girl Detective on Rogers Murder Case

Paseo Del Mar High School Student News  
RIVER HEIGHTS GIRL DETECTIVE ON ROGERS MURDER CASE  
18–year–old girl detective Nancy Drew, niece of school librarian Eloise Drew, was taking a semester off of River Heights schools to visit Eloise Drew when put on the case of the murder of Jake Rogers.  
Daryl Gray (previously mentioned) is to be the escort of the detective.


	3. Out with the Bad News and in with the Good

Paseo Del Mar High School Student News  
OUT WITH THE BAD NEWS AND IN WITH THE GOOD  
The school football team, the Fighting Manatees, is hosting the 50’s Dance at Maxine’s Diner. It will be held this Friday night at eight PM. Costumes are requested.


	4. Reminders to Students from the Library

Paseo Del Mar High School Student News  
REMINDERS TO STUDENTS FROM THE LIBRARY  
Sophomores: the Sophomore Book Sale is this Wednesday from 3–5 PM. Bring all donations to the school library on Tuesday.  
The Paseo Book Club: members must note that meetings are now on Mondays.


	5. Reminder to Parents

Paseo Del Mar High School Student News  
REMINDER FOR PARENTS  
Those parents who went to Paseo Del Mar University and were in the Sigma Phi Kappa Delta Sorority are reminded that the 25th annual reunion of the Sorority is coming up.  
The reunion is planned for Saturday the 23rd in the Paseo Del Mar Country Club’s Emerald Crest Ballroom.  
Cocktails are served at 4:30 PM. Reception and dinner are at 7:00. Dessert and dancing immediately following dinner.


	6. Vandelay Drug Depot Robbed

Paseo Del Mar High School Student News  
VANDELAY DRUG DEPOT ROBBED  
At 2:00 am last Thursday, the Vandelay Drug Depot was robbed.  
Police Chief Schones states that whoever broke in knew what they were going to be stealing. Also, he stated that they broke in the back window, took the drugs, and left in just minutes.  
Only a few vials of human growth steroid, or Dianabol, were taken.  
This theft appears to be possibly linked to four others in the county in the past year. An investigation is underway.  
Police mentioned that there is one witness being questioned. Detectives are also questioning two men in their late twenties that are possibly related to the case.  
Anyone with information must call the County Police Headquarters at 555–4855.


End file.
